Resolving Tension
by ava-bell-yan
Summary: Ianto is agitated and Jack is going to help but will Ianto let him after everything seems to go wrong? Will our beloved Welshman snap? READ! JANTO! xD
1. Exploding Balls of Tension

****THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE AND BELONG TO RUSSELL T. DAVIES.****

**P.S. IN NEED OF BETA**

_**Part One: **_

_**Exploding Balls of Tension**_

His jaw. The slight clenching of it when Gwen didn't pick up the papers that fell off her desk and left them for him to clean up. Tension in his shoulders when Owen ordered him around, and the glare that disappeared as fast as it came when Tosh handed him more paper work. It all went unnoticed, except to me. I watched him through the glass windows in my office. Polite, reliable, composed Ianto who had a fantastic mind and wit, was agitated.

Mildly distracted by this, I barely heard his footsteps on the stairs up to my domain. There was a change in his rhythm. It was heavier and so unlike him that I wasn't even sure it was him until I met his gaze when he sauntered into the room. He attempted to keep his mask in place but failed miserably. The vein in his neck was popping out and there was almost a desperate scream in his eyes. Somehow, I knew I was the only person he would show this emotional state with.

"Coffee for you, sir." He placed the mug in front of me. "And reports that need your attention." He said with those glorious Welsh vowels.

"Thank you, Ianto." I gave him a big grin.

"You're welcome, sir." The tension left his jaw and he gave an intimate smile before he started to walk away.

"Hey, how about we go weevil hunting tonight?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I watched his reaction.

"Happy too." He replied curtly, tension set back in.

"Don't be late. I have something special planned." I flashed a wicked grin before sipping at my coffee.

He only supplied me with a nod before leaving. I watched as he made his way through the door, almost worshiping the way his hips swayed and groaned deep in my throat as a familiar worth settled deep in my abdomen. Only after a few moments of completely silence the alarms of rift activity screamed out. The rest of the team gathered the much needed devices and weaponry before heading to the SUV. I followed and got into the drivers seat next to Tosh who was in the passenger seat. Winking at Ianto who was seated in the back with Owen, who half growled and half snorted at this. I peeled out of the garage with a cheeky grin and Ianto just looked ahead of him with a bored expression on his face.

Arriving on the scene, there were very few people around. It was a park area and there seemed to be no sight of ANY activity. To the left of me I could hear Owen asking why things always happened in Splott or Sploe. Indicating that the team should split up, I watched as the others jumped to action. Cautiously looking around the grounds ready at a moments notice.

"Tosh, you sure there was activity here?" Gwen, who was still at the hub, sounded on the comm system.

"I'm sure." Tosh replied, a little put out.

"Maybe you were wrong." Owen said.

"Found something." Ianto's drawl sounded in everyone's ear.

"We'll come to you." I said making my way to where I saw Ianto disappear.

Rounding the corner Ianto was spotted holding what looked like a metal ball. Brows furrowing in curiosity I approached him with the others. Rolling the metal ball between his hands, Ianto handed tosh the device.

"What do you think it is?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Nothing is popping up on the sensors." Tosh replied.

"It could just be a ball, some toy of sorts?" Gwen inquired.

"Or it's a bomb." Owen grunted.

" Let's bring it back with us. Just don't drop it." I said as they passed the ball around.

"I agree. I might be able to get better readings back at the Hub." Tosh smiled.

"I don't see how, it seems to be harmless," Owen tossed the ball up and it landed back in his hand. "It's too small to do any real damage."

"Maybe, but let's not take any chances." I said watching every time Owen throw the metal ball up.

"Right then." Ianto said walking towards the SUV, the rest of us starting to follow.

"Oi! Tea-boy, catch!" Owen took the chance of throwing the ball to Ianto.

"No!" Tosh and I cried.

Ianto turned around and caught the ball with two hands out in front of him. There was a pause, and nothing. Simultaneously we all let out the breath we were holding. Tosh and Ianto glared openly at Owen and I gave him a reproaching look. Then there was a soft beeping noise that started radiating off the sphere in Ianto's grasp. Before anyone could react the small object exploded.

_**Tune in for part two!**_

_**~~AVA**_


	2. Defabricated by Slime

_**** THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RUSSELL T. DAVIES****_

_**Part Two:**_

_**Deabricated by Slime**_

_ "____Before anyone could react the small ball exploded..."_

_Why are we still alive?" Owen asked dumbly into the ground._

_"__Maybe we were too far away..." Tosh said. " Oh, I can't look up. I mean, Ianto..."_

_ Keeping my face down I felt the grass brush against my cheek. The moment the bomb went off the three of us dropped to the ground. It was instinct. I should have ran to him. I shouldn't have just let him... Oh, Ianto. A shaky sigh left my body as I felt tears behind my eyes. I should have done more. Anger flooded my veins, grief invaded my mind and emptiness plunged its way into my heart._

_"__I didn't know. I thought it was harmless. Ianto, oh Merlin, Jack I'm sorry." Owen rambled guiltily. _

_ Sniffling could be heard over the comm system and right between the two men who laid next to the small Asian woman on the ground. Pulling myself back together I hauled my body up off the ground. Looking ahead of me there was a Welshman who stood, arms folded over his chest and with an expression that could kill._

_"__Yan?" I asked my voice hoarse with emotion. _

_ He was stark naked and covered in a clear slimy liquid. There were scratches on the back of his legs and bum from being thrown unto the concrete ground that covered the sidewalk. Fragments of the metal ball were also strewn about and Ianto's clothes were nowhere to be seen. A gasp and intake of breathe sounded from behind me as the others saw the scene. _

_"__How?-" Tosh and Owen began._

_ Ianto's expression intensified. _

_"__Let's go." I told everybody walking towards the young angry Welshman._

_ Taking off my coat I silently wrapped it around his shoulders. Resting my arms on his shoulders for a moment longer than necessary, our eyes met. His stony glare met my relieved concerned ones. There was a flicker of remorse in his eyes as I walked past him. _

_"__Gwen, we're coming back... with Ianto." I said._

_–__-_

_ Ianto was sitting on top of the autopsy table, still only covered in my RAF coat. Owen was checking his vitals while Tosh and Gwen stood watching. I had my eyes on Ianto the entire time, almost afraid he would disappear. Today had been too close. _

_ His eyes followed Owen as he worked on him, only looking away when he took a sample of the clear goo that covered his body. He turned his head in my direction so he could see me in the corner of his eye and I moved forward offering my silent support. His shoulders were still tense, and jaw clenched together making my teeth ache. _

_ His hands were closed into fists. _

_ Owen was bothering him and the girls watching him wasn't making this any easier. _

_"__Tosh, why don't you go run some more tests on the fragments you retrieved from the blast." I ordered. " Gwen, go get Ianto's spare suit from his office." I said giving her a pointed look when she opened her mouth to protest. _

_ Rounding the autopsy table so I was standing in front of Ianto, Owen took the sample of goo and put it into the processor. Within seconds the alarms were going off putting the Hub in to lock down. Gwen's scream of surprise sounded as she barely made it back into the main area. While Tosh groaned in utter frustration and Owen launched a slew of curses at the machines in front of him. I frowned as Ianto's eyes slowly closed wishing that the day would end. _

_"__What happened?" I asked. _

_"__No, no, no, that can't be right." Owen mumbled to himself. _

_"__WHAT happened?" I asked uncrossing my arms._

_"__There is no possible way this could be right." Owen turned around his eyes meeting mine. _

_"__What set off the alarm?" Gwen asked as her and Tosh approached._

_"__Owen, what was it?" I stepped forward and rested a hand on Ianto's knee soothingly._

_"__He's covered in," He paused, choking on his words. "Radiation." _

_**This is just NOT Ianto's day. **_

_**I must confess, a giggled at writing his reactions. **_

_**3 for Ianto! He's such a trooper. XD**_

_**ava-bell-yan to fond me on tumblr.**_


	3. Resigning Immune Systems

**I can't thank you guys enough for all the fabulous reviews! Thank you guys so much!**

****THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME****

_**Part three:**_

_**Resigning Immune Systems**_

___"He's covered in," He paused choking on his words. "Radiation."_

My grasp on his knee tightened and I felt his body go rigid at hearing the news. Gasps came from the girls and Owen was pounding on his keyboard in a vain attempt to change the results.

"That's impossible." Tosh said in denial.

"It doesn't make any sense. He should be dead then." Gwen said.

Ianto's eyes shot open and looked at Owen questioningly. For a moment the room was silent and all eyes were on Owen.

"The question is, why isn't he?" I asked reverting back to the role of boss.

"I-I don't know," Owen crossed his arms over his chest with a shrug. "With the amount of radiation he was exposed to. He should have died instantly."

"Tosh, have you found anything on fragments yet?" I turned my eyes to her.

"No, I haven't gotten the chance to start running tests." She said.

"Start running your tests with the power from the emergency generators. Gwen, help her out and look through the archives. Search for any type of similarity. Don't rule anything out until we have more information." I ordered, ignoring protests from Ianto that Gwen was going to mess through his files.

"He needs a disinfectant shower. I can have it set up in a few minutes." Owen said as I faced him.

"Go do it. Be quick." I replied as he walked swiftly passed me.

Finally alone with the half naked Welshman, I leaned against the autopsy table. He turned his head to look at me. His face still had a thin layer of Radiation slime, and his lips were now parted as if to say something but no words came out. The hair on his head was spiked in odd places and hardened by the slime. He was slouched over with each hand on the edge of the table. I couldn't tell if he wanted to run out and leave the Hub, never to return, or go after Gwen. Before he could make up his mind, I moved my right hand to rest on his left one.

"You know, the other day when I said I thought you would look sexy in my coat. This wasn't what I had in mind." I said cheekily.

"Not exactly my idea either, sir." Ianto replied with a shadow of a smirk on his lips.

"Not that this isn't a pleasant distraction." I added.

His only reply was to grasp my hand in return. Giving it a gently squeeze which triggered a small smile from each of us. We waited there in silence, not comfortable silence but not uncomfortable silence either. Just silence with the realization that something terrible could have happened. Also, the vibes of frustration and anger that Ianto still gave off. Owen returned shortly after and showed us to the interrogation room.

"Jack you can watch from up there, on the other side of the window. Tea-boy, you stand under the makeshift shower head. Keep your eyes closed or we'll have a whole new problem on our hands." Owen explained to the both of us as Ianto entered the room. "Now, to start the cleansing process press the comm button." He explained to Jack.

"How long will it take?" Ianto spoke.

"Minute or two. Scrub and stand there until it stops." Owen explained before leading me up to the other room.

"Do you know if this will work?" I asked once we were overlooking the room.

"I don't see why not." He said.

"Owen, he's a valued member of the team. I have to know what we're dealing with here. Will this work?" I looked him directly in the eye.

"Radiation isn't complicated. When exposed to as much as he has, you die. The fact that he hasn't means we're dealing with something else. He hasn't even presented symptoms of normal radiation. He should be breaking into sore and bleeding from his eyes and ears. Until he starts doing that. This is all I can do, Jack." He said before walking away.

Glancing down at Ianto, who stood naked patiently waiting for the shower to begin, I sighed. Even with all the lifetimes I've lived. I have never been this affected. Deep in my chest, my heart clenched. He didn't deserve this. All Torchwood does is bring death and harm to those in it. This man that I am slowly falling for is going to die one day. I know this, but I can't seem to bring myself to distance myself from him.

Pushing my thoughts away, I pushed the button and stood watching as Ianto clean off the radiation slime. With my arms crossed and jaw set I waited until the shower ran out. Then walked down and brought the extra suit Gwen grabbed before we went on lock down. Stopping at the door of the interrogation room, I set the suit down on top of the towel Owen left on a chair. Turning away I walked back to the main hub.

"Progress report now!" I bellowed.

"We found files containing reports on devices that are similar to the radiation levels that at the time seemed harmless. Tosh has been figuring out a time line. Each device has come from a different era but all have similar composition. Like a cell phone upgrade." Gwen answered.

"Great, what does each device do?" I crossed my arms.

"Not one device is exactly the same. Some are bombs, others are communicators, even children toys. Judging by the technology, I have been able to narrow down what century. It's origin is from between the 47th century and the 50th century." Tosh said.

"I found an anomaly in the radiation sample. It's definitely alien but it's almost what we consider a white blood cell. It seems to be fighting off the actual radiation." Owen added in. "Sort of an external immune system."

"Do we know of a species like that?" Tosh asked.

"I've actually heard of them. They refer to themselves as the Sick Ones. To keep their species from dying off they created a kind of shielding to keep out bacteria." I answered.

"Right, so what does this have to with the device we found?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe it was used for emergencies. In case their shielding failed?" Ianto's voice came from behind me.

"Ianto, how are doing?" Tosh asked standing to look at him.

"All right, love?" Gwen asked as well.

"Feeling any different? Anything strange happen?" Owen walked over to him taking radiation levels.

"No, feel fine." He answered stiffly.

"Great! Everyone back to work." I clapped my hands. "Let's figure out what this thing was made for. Tosh, see if you can get us out of lock down."

"Already lowered the time down to six hours. The best I could do." She replied eyes glued to her screen.

"Nice work." I grinned. "Ianto, you feeling up to working?"

"How about some coffee?" Owen's voice came from the autopsy bay.

"Oh, that would be lovely!" Gwen chimed in.

"You guys are well and able to get it yourself." Ianto's reply was malicious. "I'll be in the archive, filling out my resignation." He brushed pass me and disappeared.

"Resignation?" Tosh asked exasperated.

"He's quitting?" Gwen asked confused.

"Does that mean he's not getting me coffee?" Owen pipped in.

I continued to look in the direction Ianto went. He obviously didn't mean what he just said? Ianto wouldn't just quit.

Would he?

**Part Four coming soon!**

**Tumblr - ava-bell-yan**


	4. Retconed Love

**I can't thank you guys enough for all the fabulous reviews! Thank you guys so much!**

****THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME****

_**DETICATING THIS PART TO : **_**specialfrancine ****FOR WORRYING ABOUT YAN THE MOST!**

**BTW, I did change my user-name from Shadowchick_hottie101 to ava-bell-yan …just so nobody is confused.**

_**Part four:**_

_**Retconed Love**_

_"____Ianto wouldn't just quit... Would he?" _

_The entire team was seated around the conference table; all minus Ianto at least. It had been a few hours since he had made his declaration of quitting and Tosh claimed she found out what the bomb was. Standing in my usual spot at the head of the table I had crossed my arms. Focused on putting this nonsense to an end._

_ "__Toshiko, status." I ordered._

_"__It's harmless." Tosh said from her seat in the conference room._

_"__What do you mean it's harmless?" I asked._

_"__It's toy, Jack." Gwen stated._

_"__A prank ball from the looks of it. Sort of like a flower that squirts water." Owen interjected._

_" __Does he know?"_

_ "__No, he hasn't left the archives since he threatened to...you know." Tosh said gently._

_ "__That was eight hours ago." Owen said with his head resting on a hand._

_ "__I could have used a coffee eight hours ago." Gwen mumbled, receiving a glare from me and the others. _

_ "__Sorry." She said but not meaning it._

_"__Go home, all of you." I said moving to the doorway. "Nice work today helping out a member of the team." I gave a pointed look at Gwen who dropped her head slightly._

_ "__See you tomorrow, Jack." Tosh said with a smile._

_ "__Yea, bye." Said Owen on his way out._

_I stood there for a moment or two after they left. Ianto would want to know the results of what Tosh found. Gathering myself I headed down to the archives. I expected him to be slouched over his desk working on putting files to rest. Instead, I found him on the floor with his knees bent so his feet were flat on the floor and his right arm draped over his eyes. Shielding them from the light above. His breathing was even and I thought that maybe he was asleep. Until he spoke up. _  
_"__You sent the others home." He stated. _

_ "__I thought it would be best." I replied standing awkwardly over him. _

_ "__Which means they figured out what's wrong with me." He moved slowly so he was standing as well._

_"__It was a prank toy." I smiled trying to lighten the mood. "Interesting huh?"_

_ "__So, the thing that I thought was killing me slowly turned out to be nothing but a prank toy from the future? I can see how you find that funny." His voice was calm but filled with loathing._

_ "__I'm sorry, Yan." My smile faded._

_ "__Not your fault, ____sir__." He slipped into his formal persona._

_I took a step forwards so his nose was almost touching mine. Slowly, I brought my arms up and around his shoulders. Embracing him in a gentle hug I rested my cheek against his left. He started to relax until I realized it was him pulling away from me. Removing my arms I stood up straight. Slipping into the role of boss man once again._

_ "__Right, see you tomorrow morning. Bright and early." I turned and left._

_Returning to my office, it felt empty. Somehow Ianto's rejection to my comfort bothered me. It hadn't been that long since I came back with the Doctor and from the year that never was. Our relationship was still new. The official one anyways. My heart sank as I realized he might be serious about quitting. _

_Leaning back in my chair I lace my fingers together over my torso. With a sigh I contemplated if I was going to actually slip retcon to my lover. Could I do it? After all, it's what he wanted. Closing my eyes I let my head fall back. Just outside stood the beautiful Welshman. The one I found myself falling for, the one that betrayed me but spends every moment trying to make it up. The one man that accepts me but barely knows a thing about me._  
_My thoughts were interrupted when I heard him enter the room._

_"__My resignation." He said placing a folder on my desk in front of me._

_ "__You're really leaving." I said looking into his eyes._

_ "__It's for the best." He said._

_Looking him over I admired his dark red shirt and black slacks. He had his suit jacket draped over his right arm. He stood there expectantly, awaiting my reply. Meeting his gaze once more, I came to a conclusion. _

_"__I assume you want retcon." I stated. _

_ "__Naturally, sir." He nodded his head._

_ "__Come in tomorrow and I'll have it for you." I said stiffly._

_ "__How about we meet at the cafe near my flat. That way you can slip it into my drink when I'm not looking." _

_ "__How about I just meet you at your flat? Avoids explaining why there's a gorgeous man passed out on their floor." I replied almost cheekily._

_ "__Goodbye, sir." He said as turned to leave but paused in the door way. "I'm sorry Jack." He was not facing me but I knew that he had a frown on his face. _

_ I didn't reply. Simply let him leave without another word. Standing up I retreated to my living space under my office. Stripping out of my work clothes, I slipped into a pair of sweat pants. It wasn't until I climbed into bed I recognized them as Ianto's. My heart ached at the coldness of my sheets and lack of warm body next to mine. Tears formed as I thought of tomorrow. It was then I swore I wouldn't love anyone else._

**_Tumblr - ava-bell-yan_**


	5. Hissy Fit

**I can't thank you guys enough for all the fabulous reviews! Thank you guys so much!**

****THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME****

_**DETICATING THIS PART TO : **_**SLNS for seeing the future and predicting part of this chapter. I hope you are satisfied with what I have written for you.**

_**Part five:**_

_**Hissy Fit**_

_"____My resignation."_

_ I watched as Owen stumbled through the cog door with Gwen following behind him. It was mid-morning and only Tosh had come in on time. She was at her desk typing away at a new project she was working on. I was watching from my desk as they each talked amongst themselves. _

_ They didn't even notice he was gone._

_ Standing up I walked down the stairs. My arms were firmly at my sides and I made sure to keep my face passive. Approaching my employees I listened to their conversation._

_ "Where's tea-boy with my coffee?" Owen murmured. _

_ "Maybe he's in the archives? He did mention doing filing the other day." Gwen said._

_ My jaw clenched. That was four weeks ago. Since then Ianto had been waiting on them hand and foot. Cleaning up after ____their__ mess. I even had to help him wash the autopsy bay when a dead weevil decided to spontaneously combust._

_ "No he finished that." Tosh said without looking up from her screen._

_ "Well, some of us need coffee around here. Seriously, what else is he good for if he can't even make coffee on time?" Owen sat grumpily at his desk passing by me on the way._

_ "Ianto, is a valued member of this team. When was the last time you cleaned up after a mission?" I spat at him before turning to Gwen. "When was the last time you asked him how he was? Or if he needed help? If you did, you would know he finally perfected his filling system four weeks ago." Turning back to Owen. "Or that it took him three hours to scrub the guts off in YOUR autopsy bay. With my help." Finally turning to Tosh, I said. "When was the last time you guys even looked him in the eye?" My voice was hard and my hands clenched into fists. _

_ This ends now._

_ "Jack, he's the coffee boy. That's what you hired him on for." Gwen shot back._

_ "No, I hired him because he knows more about this organization than all of you put together. He's sacrificed more than you guys can ever imagine. I hired him because he rarely misses a shot and he's quick on his feet. He thinks of things others wouldn't." I walked up to Gwen. "I hired him because he has more heart put into this then any of you. He takes your __distaste, your disregard and insults. He never speaks against you when you aren't here and he has saved your lives more than you know." I ended looking at all of them. _

_ Each of them had ashamed looks on their faces and all were at a loss for words. Without another glance I turned away from them._

_ "Reconnaissance mission in Splott. Police found alien tech. Go and get it." I said before disappearing into my office._

_ I heard them gather their things and leave. In a fit of rage I swiped my arms over my desk clearing it of all its belongings, then I gave my chair a nice kick and watched it fly across the room. Feeling slightly better I let out a soft sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. After a moment's pause I grabbed for my coat and left the Hub._

_ Staring at the building Ianto's flat was in. I looked up hoping to get a glance of him a window. With no such luck I took a deep breath and walked into the building. It was nice enough. Very modern. I didn't have much interest in my surroundings mainly because I was too focused on the door in front of me that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Before I could knock the door opened revealing a jean clad Welshman. _

_ He was wearing a plain red t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was slightly ruffled and his eyes told me that he was recovering from a hangover. _

_ "Hi." I said awkwardly._

_ "Jack." He said plainly opening the door wider so I could enter._

_ Turning around sharply to face him I watched as he walked around me and through the living room. He walked around the couch and turned to look at me. He sighed slightly before speaking._

_ "Do you want anything?" He asked._

_ "No, I just came here to talk and..." I paused looking at him showing him everything I was feeling. "You can't leave Torchwood." I said._

_ "It's my choice." He growled._

_ "I won't let you leave." I restated. "You are important to the team, Ianto. Without you we would fall apart."_

_ "You seemed to do just fine without me before." His jaw clenched._

_ "No, we didn't and you know that." I stepped closer to him but there was still a couch between us. "It's wrong how the team has been treating you and I should have said something before today."_

_ "Yes, you should have." He crossed his arms._

_ "We need you." I pleaded unashamed._

_ "That's it? You think you can come here to beg for me to come back? When they take advantage of me and treat me like I don't exist. When you can disappear whenever you like then __come back and pretend like nothing ever happened?" He rounded the couch and stood in front of me. "You can't just tell me what to do, ____sir__." Our noses were almost touching and his breathing got heavier from anger._

_ "Owen and Gwen are insufferable and Tosh is clueless. Until today they weren't aware of the affect they had on you." I was speaking gently but kept my voice firm. "I'm arrogant, and make overly inappropriate comments. I forget that relationships mean something and I when I left I forgot to think how you would react." I closed the gap between us wrapping my arms around his waist. "Yet it wasn't until I left and was imprisoned by the Master that I realized the mistake I had made." I watched as he winced at the mention of the year that never was. _

_ "I came back for you, Ianto." I finished. _

_ "What of the others? What are their excuses?" He asked in frustration._

_ "They had nothing to say." I said. "Come back, Yan. I promise things will be different."_

_ "No." He pulled away from me. "I made my choice, Jack." His hands were fists now._

_ "Then what?" I asked. "What are you going to do with your life?" I saw him falter._

_ "What does it matter?" He finally said. His anger and pain were portrayed all over his face and his hands were on his hips. He looked down and then back up at me._

_ "Come back to Torchwood." I said walking up to him and kissing him deeply._

_ The kiss that told him, ____come back to me._

_ He shoved me away and I looked at him briefly before I turned to leave his flat._

_ "You didn't bring the retcon." He said in monotone._

_ "I didn't need it." I replied before leaving his flat._

**_Tumblr - ava-bell-yan_**


	6. Ungrateful PC'S

**I can't thank you guys enough for all the fabulous reviews! Thank you guys so much!**

****THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME****

_**Part Six:**_

_**Ungrateful PC's**_

___"I didn't need it." I replied before leaving his flat._

_ "Gwen, tell me you have that spray!" I yelled back down the alley way._

_ "Got it!" Her reply came from behind me._

_ I was currently pressed up against the alley way wall covered in slime that prevented me from moving. Owen and Tosh were to the right of my vision firing at the alien that caused this. It was a species that I was unfamiliar with and that proved hard to capture it. After being attacked there was no choice but for the team to open fire and the beast howled in pain as it died. Gwen had rushed over with a hardening spray. That hopefully, would harden the slime that trapped me which would provide us with the chance of breaking it off of me. _

_ "Here we go, Jack." Gwen said as she started spraying me._

_ "Hurry, all ready." I said as I kept trying to wiggle free._

_ "It would go faster if you held still." She mumbled. _

_ Eventually the team was able to free me from my prison and we hauled the alien into the SUV. As we arrived at the Hub each member went off to do their jobs and start working on the reports for today's case. I helped Owen haul the slimy green beast into the autopsy bay, then proceeded up to my office. Throwing off my coat and draping it on the coat rack behind my desk I went out back to the main Hub and busied myself with random tasks. As the time went by and Owen had managed to finish the autopsy sometime just after lunch. The girls were busy sorting through unfinished reports and Owen ordered out. The rest of the day was slow going. Also, Ianto still hadn't come in. _

_ I was currently in my office where my elbows rested on my desk and my chin rested on the top of my hands while I stared off at the door. Not clearly seeing it but in the background I could vaguely hear Gwen say something to Tosh and Owen give a smart response. Inhaling deeply, I brought myself back to reality and stood up from my chair. Walking out and down the stairs I grasped at my braces. _

_ "Alright team! Time to go home." I announced bouncing on the balls of my feet for no particular reason._

_ "It's only five o'clock, Jack." Gwen said doe eyed as usual._

_ "Yes, and there isn't anything going on. I for one don't need to be told twice to leave." Owen grabbed for his stuff._

_ "Good to hear, Owen!" I replied sarcastically. _

_ "Let me know if tea-boy comes home." He said before leaving._

_ Today has been odd working without Ianto there and the team was suffering because of it. Even Owen was wondering if their Welshman would come back. We were all praying that Ianto would make his return. Most of us were anyway._

_ "Yes, Jack. Tell us if he comes back. We miss him." She said._

_ "I'll be sure to tell him if he comes by." I patted her shoulder giving a slight smile._

_ "Goodnight Jack." She said before leaving as well. _

_ Gwen was still at her station when Tosh had disappeared through the cog door._

_ "Go home, Gwen." I said in my boss tone._

_ "I still have to finish this report and then I'll be off." She replied giving me her gaped grin._

_ "Report can wait until tomorrow." I said glancing at her before I returned to my office. _

_ Sighing, I picked up a folder that was laid off to the side and started flipping through it. It was a report of a weevil attack that happen last week before Ianto's accident. Somehow a weevil got injected with drugs and had gone rogue. It attacked three teenage boys and they all were rushed to emergency care._

_ "Jack, I'm off. Here's that report. I just need you to sign it." She came up to me. _

_ "Thank you PC Cooper." I smiled at her and went to turn away._

_ "Jack, I'm sorry... about Ianto. I know what I said was wrong but..." She stepped closer to me._

_ "You meant what you said." I interrupted her._

_ "I'm entitled to my opinion, Jack." She snapped._

_ "Yes, you are." I replied folding my arms over my chest._

_ "I understand what Ianto means to you. You two are close but he's quit now. None of us like it but it's how things are." She said. "You've worked without him before and you still have us."_

_ "Ianto was here long before you were. I'm doing what's best for the team, Gwen." I turned away from her and moved to stand behind my desk, palms on my paper work._

_ "Best for the team, or what's best for you?" She accused._

_ Shaking my head and looking down briefly. I gave a bitter laugh. Looking back up, my glance went just behind her head before I spoke._

_ "I don't know. Why don't you tell me, Ianto." I said and Gwen turned around to see the Welshman standing behind her._

_ He was in a suit this time. His shirt was navy blue and his tie was black. There was no waistcoat or jacket and his sleeves were rolled up. The smell of coffee seemed to steadily appear as the awkward silence ensued. _

_ "I'm not sure, sir. It could go either way." He replied with a shrug. "It is true that Torchwood seems to function more efficiently since my filing system came to order and the Hub is quite sanitary. On the other hand, you could just be looking out for yourself because you're afraid to be alone but that couldn't be it. Despite all of that I'm an excellent field agent. Plus, I make exceptional coffee and look handsome in a suit, so I wager that's the real reason." His words weren't malicious but he squared his gaze directly at Gwen who seemed to get the message. _

_ "I'll go for the all the above option." I stood straight and gave my famous grin._

_ "I...umm..." Gwen started. _

_ "Go home, Gwen." I said firmly but gently. _

_ Without another word she left, Ianto moving out of her way before he came sauntering into the office. His hands were in his pockets and he stopped just before my desk. I crossed my arms __over my chest and took the time to look him over. It was obvious he was still unsure of what he was going to do but he didn't seem to be angry anymore. _

_ "What can I do for you Jones, Ianto, Jones?" I asked, unsure of how this were to play out._

_ "I recently found myself out of a job and I heard that you have an opening." He said with a small smirk forming on his lips. _

_ "On one condition." I said as I walked around to stand in front of him. _

_ "What would that be, sir?" His eyes met mine._

_ "Drop the sir." I said with a smile._

_ He gave me his secret smile before his gaze landed behind me. Then his eyes widened and his smile was gone. Confuse at this I frowned as he opened his mouth to speak. _

_ "Jack, what did you do to your coat?" He asked horrified and I for once was speechless._

_**Tumblr - ava-bell-yan**_


	7. Resolving Tension

****THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME****

___**Part Seven:**_

___**Resolving Tension**_

_ I looked to the coat, then back to my lover and then back to the coat. Closing my gaping mouth I shoved my hands into my pants pockets and hung my head slightly unable to bring myself to look him in the the eyes. Somehow he always managed to bring me off of my high horse and I could not pick myself up and give him an overly flamboyant excuse, something I normally would be able to give. _

_ "We were working a case and Owen couldn't cover me." I said offering a weak smile. _

_ "Meaning, you put yourself unnecessarily in harm's way once again." Ianto replied as he went to the coat rack and folded the garment over his right arm with ease. _

_ "It seemed like the best course of action at the time," I responded straightening my posture in defense._

_ "Of course, sir. Why else would you do it?" He smirked after his reply sending heat through my body._

_ "What would I be without you?" I said grinning like a madman. _

_ His only response was a laugh which caused me to chuckle along with him. Making his way down into the main Hub he draped my coat over the sofa. I followed him still as he went to the coffee machine. Standing behind him I watched as he gathered two cups, there was still noticeable tension in his shoulders. On impulse, I moved to wrap my arms around his torso, resulting in him tensing further and almost dropping a full cup of his brew. Chuckling softly, I placed my chin on his shoulder and tilted my head to rest against his. _

_ "I'm sorry." I whispered meaning much more than just about the coffee._

_ For a moment he paused, taking in the weight of my words. Then after what seemed like forever he relaxed slightly and leaned against me, only after he set down the two full cups to the side. I closed my eyes making sure to imprint this in my memory. _

_ "I was being stupid. I acted childish and you shouldn't be sorry." Ianto finally said._

_ "No," I stood straight turning him to face me. "You were right. We take advantage of the fact that you are so willing to help. Everything you said was true. We just didn't see it before now." I said our noses were almost touching._

_ His eyes never left mine as I leaned in closer, our lips were brushing against each other. Not quite a kiss as I could feel his breath rush on my lower lip. _

_ "You deserve to be appreciated, Ianto." I whispered, eyes still locked and my lips moving against his._

_ With that he closed the remaining space, bringing our lips together fully in a kiss so tender that it brought tears to my eyes. Slowly he moved his lips against mine, and as I joined in our passion grew, gradually taking over until both of us needed air. I broke the kiss resting my forehead on his and my hands were resting on his hips which now moved to his shoulders and down his arms to hold his hands. Intertwining his fingers with mine, looking at him his eyes were closed._

_ "Thank you." He said. It was just above a whisper and I wasn't sure I had heard it until he said it again and looked me directly in the eyes. "Thank you, Jack." Oh, how I loved those Welsh vowels. _

_ I could not form words, instead I went in for another searing kiss. Then moving to kiss him again on the lips with just a peck, then to his cheek and nose, his other cheek and forehead. Kissing him all over and then moving down his neck where he moaned softly. Only then did I back away to really look at him, which as a result I supplied him with my mischievous grin._

_ "How about we go and relieve some of that tension you have all pent up?" I asked huskily._

_ While a smile of his own he allowed me to whisk him away. Leaving the two cups of coffee untouched, and still steaming._

_**The End**_

_**Thank you all for all of your support and reviews. I am sorry that it took so long to post this and that it has to be so short. I couldnt think of any other way to end a story like this but never fear there are more TW stories on the way. **_

_**Next will be Ianto's POV of this story **_

_**A story of Owen**_

_**Then maybe another Janto story :P**_

_**Keep in touch:**_

_**Tumblr - ava-bell-yan**_


End file.
